Boys and µ's
by User is Cursed
Summary: µ's is a popular idol group and the boys from Sanada North High would write their fan letters or mails to avoid the wrath to those who requested them to do so. Can Hidenori and company succeed, even making friends or more to the girls, like a lucky highschool boy? Let a normal life become extraordinary.
1. Ep 0: Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all and I'm going to write the most unexpected crossover ever. Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Daily Lives of Highschool Boys) and Love Live! School Idol Project. Expect hilarity happens and this is non-canon plot, except of the personalities.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise, except for the plot.**

* * *

At someone's home, a teenage boy was yawning as he came out of his room and listening what's all the ruckus came from their living room. Lazily, he was looking from the distance, hearing an annoying squeal which causes him to cringe and shaking his head.

Here, we have Tadakuni. A normal highschool boy with a black hair, as he's currently wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, noticing that his sister was watching TV with enthusiasm with causes him to raise an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to him, she was... Cheering? Tadakuni glanced a bit, while he can't believe it. At the TV screen, he noticed that he can hear it singing and he's absolutely sure that its a concert show. Suddenly, he was startled when his sister was screaming with joy, causing him to jump during that said startled.

"Kyaaaa~! µ's is definitely an amazing idol group! I hope that I'll become an idol someday and meet them!"

 _'That shout almost causes me to get my spirit out of the way and what is µ's anyway?!'_ Tadakuni thought, eyes widened and gripping his chest tight, while wondering of his "not-so" good "best" friends, Tabata Hidenori and Tanaka Yoshitake would have the same thing happened, ' _Hidenori, Yoshitake... Do you guys have the same case scenario as me?'_ He left the scene to call his friends... Probably Hidenori first. He would wonder who are the "µ's" group, while preparing himself to go to school.

* * *

At the Tabata residence, a brown haired boy with glasses is now in his uniform as he wanted to be on a hurry, telling them about this school idol stuff as he kinda heard it from his brother when he knows that from Yoshitake's older sister. Hidenori would have ramen noodles as always, even running with his pals when he was on a hurry to go to school and like a ninja, there was no spill on the streets, even on the floor in his house. Out of his senses, he heard of his phone ringing and he gets it out of his pocket as he saw his brother, preparing breakfast for him despite that mostly that its going to be him... After all, his brother is mostly off screen and he might be getting out to buy one. Annoyed, he answered the phone and said with a bored tone.

"Oh... It's you Tadakuni-kun."

"What's with that bored voice?! Did you stay up all night long playing video games?" Knowing Hidenori, he doesn't get bored unless that he's reading manga and books. Even playing video games. Right now, he's checking the clock and he noticed of the voice that Tadakuni emit was somehow, worried for him.

"... Yeah. I'm studying."

"So video games is now a school subject?! Since when did that happen and its actually almost school festival," Tadakuni added, after he paused for a minute, "... If you just stop acting like an introverted ota-"

"Oi!" Hidenori got insulted by that remark, "Don't compare me to that character that the "Crazy Lunatic" created!" He added confidentially, while not wanting to remember the Literature Girl, a.k.a Yassan (Crazy Lunatic) when the first time they met at the riverbank, "Besides, I'm sure that I'll be checking out of that group called "µ's" sooner or later." Like your ordinary highschool boy, he hoped that they would notice his "fan mail".

 _'You sounded like a creepy, yet confident stalker with that sentence of yours Hidenori.'_ Tadakuni closed his eyes and sweat dropped, sighing at that idea that his first had.

"I'll see you at school then Tadakuni," With that, Hidenori hanged up, causing the black haired boy to rant at his own home as the duo are now going to Sanada North High in different scenarios.

* * *

At school...

"OI! HOW COME THAT ONLY TADAKUNI AND HIDENORI HAVE THEIR SOLO SCREEN TIME THAN ME?! I'M ALSO THEIR BEST FRIEND INDEED AND I'M NOW A GOOD BOY WITHOUT ANY HARASSMENTS OF TADAKUNI'S IMOUTO PANT-"

A certain blonde boy got whacked from behind and he glanced to see Tadakuni, fumed. Yoshitake would actually go first because he does have some other friends to hangout with. Usually from the delinquent Motoharu, Chapatsu, Megane and even the red head Mitsuo. Hidenori fixed his glasses, while he hears Tadakuni ranted about Yoshitake's speech.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR BACKSTORY OR SITUATIONS WITH YOUR SISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO VENT IT OUT TO MY SISTER OR HER PANTIES YOU IDIOT! YOU SOUNDED LIKE A CREEPY LOLICON PERVERT!"

"Calm down Tadakuni," Yoshitake then faced and ignoring his straight man persona as he continued his speech and out of the blue, they are now in their classroom sitting in their own seats, ignoring the lump that is in the back of his head, "That was just a stress reliever because I can't believe that the author didn't put me about the case about my sister, who was also a fan of µ's."

 _'How do you call that stress reliever?! If that's the case, the least you can do is inhale and exhale; not sounding like a hormonal boy reading porn magazines with anger issues and the lump of your head doesn't help a single thing!'_

"Did somebody say...µ's?" The two would stop bickering as they turned to see the delinquent boy named Motoharu which he would definitely share his story about how his sister and her friends were big fans of them, even Mitsuo, who was also a fan too. Hidenori and pals greeted him, in which Yoshitake crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I noticed that my sister would be humming some songs of them such as "Start;DASH" or whatever that is as a sample." Said Tadakuni, while telling the story of how his sister was a fan of µ's.

"I feel you Tadakuni," Motoharu sympathized, patting his shoulder with tears coming out of his eyes, "My sister was forcing me to come along with her and her friends to look at the concert of that group and they even forced me to wear a µ's costume that is from the song... Snow Halation?"

 _'You sounded that you have the worse experience of coming from a concert Motoharu. I do wonder if you and your sister really get along with each other or she keeps on bullying you.''_

"You think that's worse Motoharu?" Yoshitake would have that same teary eyes and he looks comical to say the least, "My sister would have told me that I have to make a fan mail with the name of... I don't remember whom I'm writing to because I'm too focused on doing hangout's with Hidenori and you, Tadakuni."

The boys were now facing the blonde, sweating in nervousness and his eyes were dilating causing them to be grinning in expectation if that said fan mail was gonna be responded and he was actually blackmailed that if he didn't write it, she'll do it but adding that he's a closet pervert. It seems that its not only Motoharu feels that experience.

Before Yoshitake was going to respond, they saw Mitsuo, wearing headphones and his phone has µ's songs in it which causes Hidenori to raise an eyebrow and they greeted him, as the boy faced them and singing a µ's song... Right in front of them, he was singing Bokura no LIFE, Kimi to no LIVE! The four teens frozed, like a strong icy wind that lowers down to negative twenty degrees and they are having different thought if they wanted to see µ's, having a special concert during the school festival from Sanada East High and their school, Sanada North High.

 _'I think that maybe during school festival, invite µ's soon.'_ Hidenori, looks at Motoharu, whom they know that he's a part of the student council and how Hidenori know the group was a mystery. The delinquent glared at the boys, especially Hidenori that he can't just waltz in and tell the council, particularly the hat wearing teen named Toshiyuki Karasawa because he knew that the Funky Girls, especially Hanbara A.K.A Archdemon, was also a fan of µ's as well.

They would just look at the opposite direction, particularly the blackboard and ignoring Mitsuo as if there's nothing happening at all and pretending that he's singing. Heck, even dancing which Yoshitake doesn't want to know. Nonetheless, they know µ's as an idol group, but probably that they forgot about it for awhile.

* * *

Somewhere at an another school after a concert, they are congratulating to each other that they are doing their best and the fans loved their performance. After all, they are just ordinary highschool girls with an extraordinary life that they are now on the limelight while living in the showbiz life to which that they have to be careful of what they act or said, which leads to greater consequences if they aren't careful. Being on the hotseat is definitely a pain in the butt. In front of them was an auburn haired girl, leader of the group µ's as she was clapping her hands and closing her eyes, which when she opened it, its deep blue.

"Guys! An another concert successful and the people loved us!"

"Yeah, I would definitely agree with you Honoka-chan!" Another girl agreed and can absolutely feel that cheerful aura and positivity surrounding in her. She has that grayish-brown hair and her brownish eyes are looking at the leader with enthusiasm.

The school that they enrolled is called Otonokizaka Academy and its an all girls school. µ's is composing of nine beautiful and talented young ladies. The leader was named Honoka Kousaka and her members are: Fashion designer Kotori Minami, archer expert Umi Sonoda and both were actually her childhood friends. First year best friends Rin Hoshizora and idol showbiz lover Hanayo Koizumi, virtuoso pianist Maki Nishikino, founder of the Idol Research Club Nico Yazawa, Fortune Teller and Adviser Nozomi Toujou and Student Council President/Ballet dancer Eli Ayase.

"Honoka, I think that we definitely have a lot of fan mail," The blonde quarter Russian girl named Eli points at the those fan mails, placed beside the table, near the door as she can hear Nico, looks at the towering mails that is sending to them as a token of love to them. Suddenly, they can hear her talking about how her Nico-Nico charms and cuteness come to them and only that causing her to rant, because mostly that her friends have it. They wouldn't know that Matsumoto Takahiro and his friend had write their letters to them.

First, Umi, the blue haired girl would noticed that there is a letter that says, "Tabata Hidenori?" She raised an eyebrow as she's curious on how the brown haired glasses boy write his fan letter to her before opening the mail. Probably that he would remind her hair like Yassan, when its in the back view. Also, if he did show her µ's profile, even a bookworm. She was absolutely popular to the guys. She then saw Maki, having that fan mail to her as well.

"President... Male?" The tomato haired girl feels a vein twitched on her forehead because no body knows what's his real name and thinking that this guy is too plain stupid to even write a name while gripping the paper tight, _'Does this fan even knows his name?! How can I call this as an appreciation to me then when the name is too much to brag?! Talk about arrogance!'_ The boy would probably reminded her as Ringo, due to her "Tsundere" personality to him, though Maki is not dense or an airhead.

"Calm down Maki-chan," Honoka chuckled nervously and giving her an assurance that possibly that its an alias or even a nickname.

"Who's in the right mind would make an of themselves as "President... Male?"?! Is this fan really a highschool student?!"

Ignoring Maki's rants, Hanayo, the shy girl looks at the mail that says, "Mitsuo". Blushing, Rin would just give her some words of assurance, "Nya Kayo-chin, you are also loving by the fans too, especially this Mitsuo person!" Nudging her, the honey brown haired girl and her blush worsen due to her shyness took over and Rin has letters to her fans and talks about beauty, probably Takahiro. She feels appreciated that she's also cute, despite of her tomboyish looks and movements.

"Karasawa Toshiyuki?" Nozomi, being a gentle girl would have to wonder of why is this Karasawa guy is writing her a letter and giggling, "He's looking for help and advice?" She seems to be devising a plan for her fan, who was truly forced to do this because of his friend, Yanagin would definitely tell Hanbara about it if he doesn't write it for them. Nico would just pout that she's being ignored and yet, she's holding a letter still.

"Motoharu and Mino(?) ?" Eli then sees how perfect his grammar is, despite that he's definitely a delinquent on his school and groaned that it sounds that he needs help from his sister's temptation to bully him as hell. On addition, she also has an extra letter that came from Tabata Yuusuke, who was Hidenori's older brother.

"Tanaka Yoshitake and Tanaka," Kotori then reads and kinda giggled on how funny Yoshitake is and even has that P.S about his sister, trying to call him a closet pervert. Though, she doesn't want a fan to be having their feelings broken due to a sibling clash. Nonetheless, she definitely wanted to see this guy in person if what he said about his sister is true.

Honoka then noticed that she's having the final letter that says, "Tadakuni and Mei (Tadakuni's Imouto.)" She would definitely wanted to see these boys because their quirks were funny and possibly, visiting their school soon. This would be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it and this was my first attempt of comedy. I'll reveal the letters soon, as I've introduced both µ's and the Danshi characters. Hoping that its not too OOC for both cast of the shows. Yes, my fingers kinda hurt as I've wrote this story in my cellphone.**

 **(?): Correct me if I'm wrong if that's what Motoharu's older sister was being called by her friends.**


	2. Ep 1: New Live, New Beginnings

**A/N: I'll lean the comedy same as Daily Lives with the cheerful aura of Love Live. So, I'll give it a shot and thanks to all who liked this unique crossover. I'm in debt to you and I'll do my best to make it readable.**

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Fanboyism (In General)**

Two weeks before the CO-OP school festival between Sanada North High and Sanada East High, the boys were kinda nervous on how will they react to see the famous school idol group in Japan? Hidenori was pushing his glasses, trying to avoid any topics about the group. However, the moronic Mitsuo was super excited that for once, he won't be possessing any bad luck whatsoever unlike when he was going home. From taking a dump, using a school paper for cleaning his butt to the point of saving the "cat" in the box from the riverbank and even stepping crap on the streets.

Yoshitake glanced at the red head and asking, "What's up with your fanboyish side of yours Mitsuo? Are you expecting that you're going to be noticed?" Chapatsu, Megane and Motoharu looks at the sight of him that it doesn't have an effect to him, even if that he's a loser at times. They only hear him say this, like an open announcement.

"I'm gonna see Ms. Hanayo Koizumi soon!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" The entire boys were in disbelief and surprised that even the least popular boys of Sanada North High was going meet her in person, unless she's not busy with µ's. However, the four boys were laughing hysterically that Motoharu would smirk, replying with a cool voice and his arms crossed.

"Mitsuo. I don't know if that's true or you're just playing too much videos games that leads to your fate of hallucination. Get out of the manga room for once and stop using your cellphone, playing too much "Love Live!"."

Silence filled in the room, as Mitsuo sweat dropped that he does have an outdoor sport and its called soccer. Yet, its was an irony that Motoharu is a member of the student council and yet, he wrote a fan mail to Eli Ayase, the student council president on her own school. This causes him to groan and tick off, as he was being the butt of all jokes yet all by Yoshitake and company.

"Oh yeah, you would even act the same thing if you are in front of µ's!"

The porn reader has a point, causes the delinquent to keep his cool face, yet he was extremely nervous deep inside and Megane smirked, causes him to give him a dare, "Oi Mitsuo, we dare you to never act like a fanboy in front of µ's and most of all..." He even points the blonde guy, "We would even kick out Yoshitake of the group!"

"Oi Megane!" Yoshitake shakes his head and they could see him sweating that its a bold decision made by his friend and Chapatsu would assure to him, whispering, that the Gundam loving boy won't. Nodding, he finally agreed the glasses, "Alright Mitsuo-kun, I even made the bet that if you lose..." He lowered his head and has a sly grin across his face, "... Its kick-the-gundam 2.0!" Motoharu closed his eyes and chuckled.

 _'We're gonna do it again? Oh well, I bet that he'll risk that favorite just for the sake of proving us wrong and he was stupid for approving such challenge.'_

It didn't last long and when Chapatsu sees Yoshitake, revealing a Printemps picture group which consists of Hanayo, Kotori and Honoka... He couldn't help but covering his mouth from laughing that even the blonde boy was too excited to see the girl as well. Megane huffed and having shades of pink in his cheeks as he was trying not to laugh as well. Heck, they didn't even bother Tadakuni, who was actually surprised and took a glance that, the ginger haired girl was beautiful in the picture.

After all, this was a showdown between Tanaka Yoshitake and Mitsuo, who were screaming like fanboys and somewhat excited that they would have seen them in person soon and having a... Crush in them? They are highschool boys after all and so, it was normal for them to act like that. But, not to the extreme measures of hurting each other. Motoharu's mouth was wipe open and hallow eyes could have been seen as well. Heck, he was letting them do as they please to avoid causing bad reputation for the student council.

' _Well... Luckily that it wasn't a BiBi picture group... Or I would be acting like those two right now,'_ the entire boys were fans of µ's and they even have the hidden traits of fanboyism. Heck, he could hear that they are having a punchline and literally beating each other. One would said about one is losing as Hidenori looks at the scenario as he closed his eyes and yet, he felt uncomfortable because of the "punch" lines.

 _'Wow!... I guess that there are die hard fans who literally want to call dibs first to the point of argument and causing a riot to themselves.'_ The irony indeed that he even experienced that with the blonde teen before. (1)

Tadakuni would chuckle and sweating nervously while he's at the background, _'Typical normal highschool boy indeed.'_ Closing his eyes and sighed, he looks at his phone and surprisingly, his wallpaper is a picture of Honoka, smiling, which his sister is a fan of hers when she downloaded it when he didn't use it.

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Invitations/Challenges**

Sanada North High Student Council. It consists of four people. They have Motoharu and Karasawa on the right side and the Vice President, who was a dark skinned man which his face was questioned if he was actually seventeen or in his late twenties, sitting on the left side of the table. In front of them was the President, a handsome blonde haired boy smiled while giving the details of how will the school festival go. Heck, they even include Ringo, a small highschool girl from Sanada East High with maroon hair and matching eyes as well. She crossed her arms, giving a shot at the boys as she wants an explanation.

"Oi, why am I even here?"

"You see Ringo-chan, our school were actually fans of µ's and we asked our principal if the best school idol group could perform on stage and sing for us." The Vice President suggested although that it cost's a lot of the school expenses due to the fact that µ's is very expensive, unless that its for free. This causes the girl to be silent with her head down, which the President has that sweet smile of his, yet he is very blunt of his words which causes Ringo to beat him up.

"Oh? Ringo-chan... That's okay if you don't know who the µ's group-"

She slammed both of hands on the table and stood up, which that she had enough of their presidents sharp tongue, which the two people, Motoharu and Karasawa were actually texting about the invitation of µ's at their school, hoping that they didn't get the wrong number which they are focused.

"I had enough of your words!" She pointed harshly at the handsome boy with a spiteful look, "My school even wanted to see them and hoping that they'll be performing there as well!" The Vice President noticed that there is fire in Ringo's background as she's cracking her knuckles, trying to control her temper tantrum, unlike the last time during the school festival. He told her that she has to calm down, which the President chuckled and closed his eyes, keeping his cool self with a gentle smile.

"I'll accept your challenge then Ringo-chan~ But I'm sure that you're recklessness will make yourself embarrassed."

"Grrr! Your on and I'm sure that my school will be visited with tons of people, even µ's, after our CO-OP school festival!" After those words, Ringo left and slammed the door hard causing some stuff to be shaken by the force, causes the Vice President to shake his head as he groaned while looking at the President.

"You shouldn't have done that. You already lost to her once."

"Like I said... I don't fight girls."

However, the story between Motoharu and Karasawa was different, which makes the Vice President worried about the two while looking at them. They looked at the text message that it wasn't expected that they wanted. They got a gloomy aura surrounding them, eyes widened and mouth agape. They are even sweating as well.

 _ **From: (Unknown)**_

 ** _To: Motoharu_**

 ** _Sub: Re: Invitation_**

 ** _Eli Ayase? For your information, I'm not that person that you are expecting with. I heard of her, but I'm not her because I'm just a fan after all. I love Ayase-san and if you get in the way or even message her, you are dead! As for your invitation, no way I'll accept to a punkass like you, delinquent._**

 _'Shoot! I didn't know that there are some crazy fans as well... I'm no delinquent, because I'm mistaken as one!'_ Sad reality for him is that, he might be dealing with these type of fans. Groaning, he was nervous, ' _If I'll get her number and meeting with her soon, it must be a secret or the fans will go crazy.'_

 _ **From: (Unknown)**_

 _ **To: Karasawa Toshiyuki**_

 _ **Sub: Re: Invitation**_

 _ **Oi Toshiyuki! Are you mistaken me for that Fortune Teller of µ's, Nozomi Toujou?! You are cheating on Hanbara?! How could you, because she doesn't have any boob's like that violet haired chick?! I'll definitely tell her about the invitation and your plans about it, even meeting with her!**_

 ** _P.S: We know µ's because we even listened to their songs_**

' _How come that Yanagi had my number?! I didn't saved their numbers because they might tell that to the Archdemon and making my life in hell!'_ Karasawa remained silent, trying not to freak out after reading the message while he was scared if that Archdemon would read his message and they are not in a relationship, _'I don't even have her number as well because I don't even know her. How would they know about this fictional situation?'_

"What's wrong with you two? Did you two cause trouble again?"

Motoharu stood up first, bowed and informed before leaving, "I have to help my sister with the groceries."

Karasawa followed, leaving the scene without saying anything. The tanned Vice President groaned that they didn't tell their problems to them as he left for more odd jobs as usual. The President, all alone, looks at their room and asked to himself as he sits at the chair.

"I'm really the President that they are voting for, right?"

* * *

 **Highschool Boy and Water**

Hidenori was all alone and wondering of his two best friends, Tadakuni and Yoshitake in which he knows that the black haired boy has a part time job as a door to door pizza delivery man and as for the blonde best friend, he could see that he might be going to the shrine and digging his buried stuff, remembering himself as the "Rubber Shooter". He was reading Manga at some convenient store at Tokyo, which he mumbled.

"Too thirsty... I should buy some water."

He reads the manga and he would try to avoid the Literature Girl after he remembered that she's chasing him like how many meters or so. Not caring, he noticed a certain long blue haired girl, buying some snacks for her childhood friend as he glanced a bit in which that she's doing a disguise, avoiding the fans whatsoever. Hidenori was starting to get suspicious to this girls, which he can see that in her body language, she's in a hurry before she'll get caught.

 _'Her hair... Its like that chick I've mostly met at the riverbank. That's strange, is there any connections or so about this... Fate?'_ He shakes his head, trying to keep his cool as the girl was wearing a hoodie, lowering her head. There are sweets and such, yet, he noticed that she seems to be extremely cautious as he puts the manga in the right place, as he's getting some water at the refreshers area.

As the girl was about to leave, she quickly leaves the place and gets the stuff while carefully avoiding any people bumping her as Hidenori followed which that he left as well. Outside, he noticed that she got bumped by an accident when a man bumped her by an accident due to a hurry, causes her to yelp and sits down to the ground, revealing her amber eyes which she noticed that there are people, stopping in their tracks who knows her, screaming in excitement.

"Kyaaaa~! Its Umi Sonoda from µ's!", "Please sign our autographs!", "I really loved your voice!"

 _'Umi Sonoda?'_ Hidenori thought, while closing his eyes as he kinda noticed that she wanted to run away and he wondered if where were her friends as of late. Without hesitation, the brown haired boy dashed in, grabbing her hand aimlessly as she squealed from the firm grip of Hidenori to her wrist. People were looking at the highschool guy, trying to get away from the fans.

"Who are you and why are you grabbing your hand to my wrist tight?!"

 _'I think that I remember this from any romantic comedy anime and its kinda cliché if you think about my situation right now, usually from a royal girl, being "saved" from an ordinary teen... Like me! Its a cheesy scene! "Boy saves girl scene".'_

If Yoshitake, Tadakuni and the rest of Sanada North High knows about this situation, they would definitely be getting into his face on how he met this girl... By an accident! After sometime at the bridge, trying not to be seen by the Literature Girl, Hidenori coughed a bit as he was trying to act cool which Umi crossed her arms and said, giving a small smile to the boy because without him, she would be trapped from those fans, who can act like lunatics.

"Thanks for saving me. I definitely needed to take a break from idol work a bit for relaxation."

"Yeah... It was by instinct indeed," Hidenori closes his eyes and scratches at the back of his head, chuckling as he can hear his heart thumping that he face a famous lyricist of µ's while trying to keep his cool, yet he was sweating, because he's just a normal highschool boy with a normal life and Umi has an extraordinary life, even though she's just a normal highschool girl. When he said that, she noticed that he was sweating and so does she, from all the running against the fans. She noticed that he's huffing, lowering his head.

"Are you okay?... Uhhhh. What's your name?"

"*Huffed*... Hidenori," His eyes were wide open, gasping for fresh air gripping his hands against the steel bars on the bridge. When she heard his name, she fell silent because that's the guy who send his fan letter once to her. Usually, she's very shy to strangers. But that's not the case this time. Because she checks on her surroundings. After that, she breaks the silence, narrowing her look against him. They are strangers after all and she doesn't have the time to be shy... For now.

"You're Tabata Hidenori?" She asked, doubting that he must be a fake, keeping herself cautious.

"Of course I am! Do you think that I'm just a clone?!" He stood up, frowning that she sees him as suspicious, flailing his arms with a pissed off look. If that was Honoka, she would be freaking out that its gonna be a misunderstanding. For her, she wants to be sure because her friends weren't there with her. Upon looking at his ID, she concludes that he's definitely Tabata Hidenori and he's not a clone.

"No, not at all," Umi said and then bowed, before she got up as she introduced herself again, "I'm Umi Sonoda. Its nice to meet you, Hidenori-san,"

 _'She's too formal...'_ Hidenori sweat dropped because he wasn't used to such formality, aside from going back to his place at the rural place. Trying to shake that thought away, he did the same thing to avoid any offense that she feels. Before he can think about it even more, he kinda forgot that he's thirsty in which she asked.

"Hidenori-san, can I have some of your bottled water please? I'm very thirsty from all the running against those people."

He was thinking hard and was shaking in nervousness, because he has a scenario for each choice, _'If_ _I say no, even if I have one. She'll think that I'm selfish and if I gave it to her, I'll be panting like a dog, sticking its tongue for water... What should I do?'_ Then he has an idea, which gave him a plan.

"Don't you have one yourself?"

"Oh! *Checking that there is* I really do have one. I must be thinking too much of going back home."

"Should I accompany you?" Hidenori suggested before thinking something else, _'What am I saying?! I sounded too goofy. Please! I wanted to stop this awkward scenario!'_

"I can do this on my own. But thank you for that generous offer, Hidenori-san," Umi then turned her away, blushing that she might be getting the wrong impression from the glasses boy, before leaving. He then turned his back, before blushing furiously.

 _'I sounded like an idiot who tried to act so suave and cool to her! I'm gonna die in embarrassment!_ ' Then, he noticed about the flowing waters under the bridge, _'... She is definitely like the calming water-'_

(Enough of that already author! First the wind, now the water! I definitely looked like a total fool in this scenario and acted like an introverted otaku!)

* * *

 **Funky Girls' Special: Messages and Protests**

There are three girls who lived in same room, who was actually Karasawa's neighbor in which that the purple short haired girl with boyish looks named Yanagi, Twin tailed blue green haired girl Ikushima and the short innocent looking brunette named Hanbara, who was called Archdemon by her rivals, enemies and even her friends despite that she wanted to change.

The glasses girl then noticed that her text message didn't work to make Karasawa scared. In fact, he was determined to stay away from Hanbara, to which that he's scared to repeat the same history like that scar in his head. Which explains why is he wearing a hat indeed. Ikushima, the right hand side of Yanagin asked her.

"Yanagin, do you think that Yoshiyuki is determined to write those letters and messages to Nozomi Toujou?"

"Well, he doesn't want me to tell Hanbara about it," She smirked, closing her eyes and crossed her arms, "I might even know that the lucky Toshiyuki might be getting noticed. *clenching her teeth tight. Damn those highschool boys! They are too awkward too face with µ's because in their show, Love Live is an "all-girls" show and we have to be on the main cast as well!"

"Well, I know that they have male fans too and I'm sure that they would happy to see that they might interact with a male presence," Hanbara said, who gave them an assurance.

"Are you that naïve Hanbara?! We have to be on the screen time along with those lame highschool boys!" Yanagi replied with pure confidence, "With us, at least that they might be more interesting and not boring!"

"Yeah!" Ikushima agreed, "Even if we say this loud and clear, I don't think that they can see the message that we are speaking!"

"Ummmm... I just wanted to see if µ's are happy with them... Even with Toshiyuki-kun." Hanbara, still having that positivity in her and showing her friends that she's no longer the Archdemon in the past. Though, Yanagi would disagree to her and even Ikushima added. Groaning, they could see Karasawa outside, going somewhere in which he looks at them with eyes hidden, causing the two to stay cautious and yet, he still leaves. Sweating, Yanagin would nod.

"I think... Uhhhh... Toshiyuki got the message indeed."

* * *

 **(1): There was an episode in the anime about "punch" lines when Hidenori wanted to do a tsukkomi (straight man)/boke (funny man) with Yoshitake and ended up exchanging blows to each other with black eyes. It all began when he was reading an anime manga.**

 **A/N: To those who liked and knows both Love Live! and Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Daily Lives of Highschool Boys), tell me what you think by reviewing this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. µ's will have their screen time as well in the other chapters. That's an assurance. Who'll be the next µ's girl to appear and encountering one of the Danshi characters? You can PM me or review. The choice is yours. :)**


	3. Ep 2: Electronics, New Friend

**A/N: Hello readers and writers alike, this is the third chapter of my story. I didn't expect that this would be a hit, due to the fact that Daily Lives is not really known in the fandom. Thanks for loving the story and I'll still give my all, even if I'm writing this via cellphone. Anyway, enjoy my friends. :). Oh, you can favorite and follow this story if you finally loved it, only to those who have an account. I'm not forcing you, but its all up to you.**

 **On to the story~! :3**

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Visual Novels**

Hidenori, Yoshitake and Tadakuni were in one room and as obvious, they are in the living room at Tadakuni's house in which they noticed that its a CD. Usually, Hidenori would then cross his arms while closing his eyes, giving an impression that he's thinking deep and yet... He was sweating. Yoshitake, looks at his friend while raising an eyebrow. Though for Tadakuni, he does have a PSP, in which belonged to Mitsuo when Yoshitake borrowed it first.

"Oi Hidenori, is there something wrong? You must be sweating a lot."

"What's that CD Tadakuni held?" He asked, observing that CD in which he thought that he didn't expect that Tadakuni was actually going to playing a Dating Sim game, or in some cases, a visual novel.

"Its a visual novel that I borrowed it from Mitsuo-kun," Yoshitake said, with a hint of boredom not knowing that its a lie, causing the brown haired boy to grab his collar, gritting his teeth, while ranting as he can feel the black haired boy is definitely ignoring them, just like when they are acting like a talk show host. The blonde boy would see the fire in Hidenori's eyes

"You idiot!" He bellowed, "Don't you know that Mitsuo-kun is still having the habit to watch porn and playing eroge?! He'll destroy Tadakuni's innocence and he might going to influence Imouto!"

"Calm down Hidenori! I'm sure that Tadakuni would notice that -" He saw that Tadakuni was playing PS4 and looks at the TV screen, which causes the two boys to gasp and in disbelief.

 _'How is that happening?! I thought that it was a PSP I borrowed from Mitsuo and then Tadakuni borrowed it from me. Where did that PS4 come from?! Who even lifted the TV as well?!'_

Yoshitake was sweating, as they saw Tadakuni was looking at a piece of paper, telling him to take care of the console because its obviously expensive. Nodding, the boy was then putting the CD into the CD kiosk and pressed it to close it, while playing it. Hidenori then turned to Yoshitake, going near to his earlobe.

"Oi, what shall we do to save Tadakuni-kun's innocence from going to the darkness?"

"Here is what we should do..."

After sometime, Hidenori then stood up while facing at the door and then informed the "only" sane boy that he might get some water to quench his thirst for awhile, leaving only Yoshitake beside. He noticed that there is a scene between a boy and the girl, talking to each other while looking at the Affection level towards her, trying to make the girl love the guy and be intimate. He noticed that Tadakuni gulped, focused to win just in case of a practice when he'll finally face Honoka in person, courtesy of his sister's "commands". Of course, there is no shortcuts of love while Yoshitake noticed his facial expressions. He saw him blushing and he gasped while holding both hands at his cheeks and his mouth agape.

 _'Tadakuni's in love?! How?! There is no way that he'll be in love that easily!'_

Of course, Yoshitake doesn't have a clue, poking Tadakuni's shoulder while still locking his eyes against the TV screen, holding his controller.

"Oi Tadakuni, what kind of a game is that?"

"Its a galgemu,"

Getting the answer, the blonde was silent remembering the last time of Tadakuni, going with a girl, only to be misunderstood that the girl was guided for directions. This time, it would be a training when he was being given an advice by his friend, also fellow CO-worker at a pizza house Nago-san. His brown eyes were looking at the TV screen, he was picking choices of how the MC will say. The obvious objective of it: get the words right. Hearing the door sliding open, Tadakuni paused the game and seeing Hidenori in a dress, with Yoshitake following at what the glasses boy did.

"What are you guys doing and where did you get that dress?!" He stood up and yelled in shock.

The brown haired boy was wearing a baby blue dress with neck cloth frills, black high heels and was wearing make up and he even winked him, ignoring his disbelief which obviously make Tadakuni cringed, "Hey baby, what are you doing here alone playing video games? Aren't we going on a date right now?"

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT WE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AT ALL AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU ACT AS ONE OF THOSE FEMALE PROTAGONISTS IN A VISUAL NOVEL?!"

"Tada-kun~" Appearing out of nowhere, Yoshitake was wearing a feminine headband, yellow blouse and orange high heels which is obviously belonged to his older sister. He crossed his arms and pouted, ignoring his tsukkomi, "Didn't you ask me out first? The tramp is getting in a way~" He points Hidenori.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT AND I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT I ASK EITHER OF YOU TWO OUT!" Still in his straight man trance, Tadakuni points Yoshitake harshly, "WOW! YOU EVEN DRESSED UP FAST! DID YOU APPLY THAT SPEED FROM READING DRAGONBALL?!"

 _'Oi Tadakuni, we are doing this for you! You should feel grateful to me and Yoshitake, even if that its too embarrassing for the two of us in a dress!'_ Hidenori was still focusing on acting like a girl, while points to himself while looking at the black haired boy, who was actually raising an eyebrow after his straight man trance, "You see Tada-kun..." He looks down and blushes, acting like a harem girl, "Are you going to cheat on that woman? I don't mind a threesome, if you're willing to accept it~"

 _'THAT'S WAY TOO DISGUSTING! IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA TO HELP ME OUT OF MEETING WITH SOMEONE, AT LEAST DO IT NORMALLY! NOT REALLY DOING IN ACTUALIZATION AS GIRLS! ITS TOO AWKWARD AND STOP CALLING ME "TADA-KUN"! ITS CREEPY!'_

"Choose between us Tada-kun~," Yoshitake points to himself, "The sweet and understanding Yuki?"

 _'Yuki?'_

"Or the serious Hinata?" He points Hidenori, who was trying to look seductive. After all, this was all of Yoshitake's ridiculous plan. Groaning and giving up to stop their obnoxious acts, Tadakuni was attempting to respond, only to see that... His sister was instantly opening the door without any permission. When, they faced her, they are all shocked and sweating, knowing her incredible strength, they might get beaten up because they got her stuff, well, except for Yoshitake's.

 _'WE HAVE TO SAY SORRY TO HER!'_ Knowing that they are doomed, the girl went near to them and then...

* * *

 **Idols and Social Media: Official Page**

Meanwhile at the academy's Idol Research Club, a girl with pinkish-red eyes was at the computer looking at their fanclubs which was made by their loyal fans at social media in the internet because the second years and first years were at class for awhile. She noticed that there is a page of Sanada North High which she's looking at the PM, if they really did invite them for a special part of the program, courtesy of the Sanada North High student council. She clicked it and then sees... The picture of their Vice President and she was surprise that he looks older than the rest of the group. Its the official page of Sanada North High Student Council.

 _'EHHHHHH?! THIS TANNED GUY IS A PART OF A STUDENT COUNCIL?! I THOUGHT THAT HE'S THEIR ADVISER OR EVEN A MARRIED GUY!, WHO DRESSED AS A STUDENT!'_

The blonde haired girl noticed the small black pigtail haired girl sweating, as she noticed that about their information, there are four members of the administration of the page and even about them, just a bit, knowing that Motoharu doesn't want them to give all of their information, "Nico, what's wrong? You seem to be scared of something."

"Ara ara~" The twintailed purple haired girl was closing her eyes while leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, "It seems that Nicocchi found something interesting on social media."

' _Yeah... I did find something "interesting" Nozomi and Eli, I wasn't expecting that they look scary,'_ The girl named Nico would have said or even think of the word "disgusting" and if she did say that out, she might get punished for being judgemental while being afraid of that Violet haired girl named Nozomi. The blonde girl named Eli looked closer at the pictures of their student council, while giving their looks a wrong impression. She commented.

"They look like a bunch of delinquents, posing as the members of the Student Council."

"Yeah!" Nico instantly agreeing with her, facing her with a joyful look, "There is no way that they are really members-" As turned her head to look at the pictures, she's surprised that she even called Nozomi to look at their president's looks, not knowing that he's just a standby character at times, "How come that a decent looking guy is a president for those delinquents?!" She's surprised.

"Didn't you know that there are people who looks like a ruffian can even become successful in real life~?" Nozomi opened her blue green eyes, giving a sly grin to Nico," We don't even know who these people are and you're being judgemental to them... "Don't judge a book by its cover"," She was doing groping gestures at the air, causing Nico to instantly apologize. Surprisingly, even Eli.

"We're sorry!"

After a few minutes of taking a good look at the room, Eli was indeed surprised that for guys that are mistaken for a bunch of delinquent dropouts, they are extremely well organized and their rooms are really clean. A door knocking was heard as Nozomi was getting it open, revealing to be A ginger haired girl and her friends, followed by a tomato haired girl and her group.

"What's with all the commission out there?" Asked the composer of μ's, Maki who was sitting down.

"Yeah, is it a new invitation by a recording company to offer us and make a new μ's song?!" The leader, Honoka was excited if that was all good to be true. But, with the girls disappointments, Nozomi informed, keeping her calm persona.

"Nicocchi was looking at an all boys school page at Friendbook called "Sanada North High: Official Page~" and their student council. It turns out that she's surprised that there is a young man, who looks like in his thirties is still a member of a student council and he's their vice president."

"Really, is that true?!" Honoka was already surprised, because she could expect that he's a graduate from that school and have a job for a living, "I didn't know that the person is still schooling."

"Believe it or not, he is," The ash brown haired girl Kotori, looks at the computer screen and sweat dropped. Eli wonders of why Nico is checking out their page, when they don't know that they even existed. Unbeknownst to them, Umi looks at the picture while examined the school uniform and her eyes widened that its the same uniform that Hidenori is wearing when they met each other by an accident. Hanayo then tilting her head, because of how the ocean girl reacted.

"Nyaaa~ Is there something wrong with Umi-chan, Kayo-chin?" Asking the curious short haired sporty girl named Rin.

Hanayo might wonder if she met someone there. However, Nozomi is shuffling her cards and then was predicting that there might be good fortune to come in them and she can hear that, they are talking about the Vice President and wondering if they really did invite them via PM for their school festival.

* * *

Back at Sanada North High student council room, the Vice President was sitting at the corner, surrounding with a gloomy aura, while thinking that he got a bad omen and Motoharu, who is beside Karasawa can hear him mumbling in a very soft voice, lowering his head.

"I can't even face the mirror anymore,"

"Should we help him out?" Suggested the hat wearing teen.

"Let him be. He'll be healed. Ringo-chan even mistaken him for a twenty eight year old man," Motoharu patted the man's shoulder to give him some space, before leaving along with Karasawa. The tanned man groaned and thinks.

 _'I really wished that I have the looks, same as our president.'_

Not knowing, the president is just playing Dragon Quest on his DS, focusing on completing the game.

* * *

 **Highschool Boy and Delivery**

At the pizza parlour, Tadakuni, Yasunori and Nago-san were working while slicing those goods in one eight. Shaking his head, the member of Hidenori's group, blushing at the given scenario of what Hidenori and Yoshitake said, before snapping out of his trance, as Yasunori asked him, like a good friend.

"Tadakuni, is there something wrong? You seem to be nervous."

"No, nothing's wrong at all!" He chuckled, shaking his head in assurance, before continuing his work in which the CO-worker shrugged and nodding, understands that he really loved his work. Nago then looks at the paper which definitely makes her surprised and glancing at Tadakuni, _'Kousaka residence? The infamous Honoka Kousaka of μ's is ordering our pizza?! This is our lucky day indeed!'_ Huffing, she closes her eyes, thinking that the boy is the right person to deliver, _'Tadakuni, this is your chance!'_

"Tadakuni,"

"Nago-san?" He stopped his work a bit, while facing his very own adviser and close friend, aside from those two of course, "What's up?"

To put it bluntly, she puts the pizza into the box and making a one eighth slice around it, asking him the question that he's given to her, "Did you ask me of how will you make a girl see that she's impressed with you and feels appreciated?"

Tadakuni stopped for a moment that he was nervous because he didn't talk to an another girl before other than Nago, because even his sister hasn't talked with him for a long time. Sighing, he would admit that during night time, Mei "only" talks with him, unless that there is a benefit to her. He replied in explanation.

"Yeah. My little sister was a fan of μ's, especially Honoka Kousaka and she wanted me to write a fan letter to her, when in fact that I only know μ's as a group, not giving attention to the singers. So, I did ask you because my sister wanted me to do it, and I asked you for an advice because I was nervous after I looked at her μ's profile."

"I see," Nago nodded and she handed him the pizza box, "You'll be the one to deliver this box."

"Eh?! Where will I deliver it?"

"At the rural parts of Jinbouchou, where the Kousaka lives. You'll see at a sweet shop there and deliver the pizza there."

He could feel that he might fail in words, because he hasn't been talking to a girl properly aside from Nago of course. He might have the chance to talk to the leader of the famous school idol group. Gulping, Tadakuni closes his eyes and huffed, sweating in anxiousness while smiling nervously and knowing that Nago's advices would help him out, depends on how he did it, "I'll... Ummmm... Definitely do it."

"That's our Tadakuni!" Yasunori gave him a thumbs up before the teen groaned and after he grabbed the pizza box, he left and riding the scooter.

Wearing the helmet, he sighed as he looks at his wristwatch before he'll be late. He has to be on time, knowing that it must be at six o clock, as it was already five thirty. He heard a shout that is very familiar, begging that his life would be saved. Tadakuni saw a blur of black and brown, which he can obviously tell that its Hidenori, being chased by a girl. He has a job to do or he'll save him first and his mind was in a train of thoughts as this case, it has to be Hidenori who is actually doing the deep thinking. He gripped the pedal and he wondered of where Yoshitake would be. Grunted, he left and revving the scooter to go to the place, where Honoka lives. He knew that Hidenori can make some "cool" lines for the Literature girl.

Five minutes before times up, Tadakuni huffed as he got out of the scooter and holding the pizza box, hoping that its not wasted as he was finally at Honoka's home. "Pizza delivery!" He turned to see the ginger haired girl, who was done doing school, causing him to blush since its his first time indeed. Clenching his teeth, he was trying to fight his nervousness as he looks at her deep blue eyes with his black ones, ' _So this is Honoka Kousaka. Gosh, even with Nago-san's advice... I'm so nervous! She's cute in person!'_

She tilted her a bit, observing Tadakuni a bit before asking herself mentally, _'I hope that I got the pizza right for my friends and even my family,'_ It was an awkward moment for Tadakuni, chuckling and asked her, "Is this the Kousaka residence?"

"Yep!" She nodded, smiling at him which obviously makes him shaking, wondering if he had a crush on her. Though that's impossible, according to his mind, due to the fact that he haven't seen her, until now. Silence filled up the atmosphere, while removing his hat, showing his looks and obviously, like a highschool boy, he flushed a bit. Huffing, Tadakuni asked her.

"Did you order the pepperoni pizza, with mushrooms and onions?"

Usually, they would only eat healthy food and snacks, although that didn't stop Honoka to eat some junk food for awhile. Suddenly, they heard the door open, revealing to be a young girl, calling her out, "Onee-chan! Is the pizza there?!" Knowing that, there should be at least two boxes, Tadakuni was shocked that... He forgot the other, which actually for her friends after a successful promotion, which Yasunori deliver that.

"Yeah! I bought it for you and mom!" Honoka confirmed with a warm smile, before looking at the glum look of Tadakuni, "Are you alright... Hmmmmm... What's your name mister?"

"Tadakuni."

"Hi Tadakuni-kun!" Honoka gave him a cheerful smile and what an idol should do, she wants him to smile and doesn't need any melancholic aura surrounding him, as she announced with a bright aura, "I'm an ordinary highschool girl that give you the positivity! Nice to meet you!" The boy blushes and not knowing, her little sister got a picture, before sending it to his sister. He groaned, when she said that, thinking that its ridiculous.

"At least tell me your name."

"I'm Honoka Kousaka," She whispered in his ear before facing him, while getting the pay in her wallet as she looks at the box. "We can be friends if you want Tadakuni-kun." Though, she'll have to ask her friends if she makes the right choice soon, despite that she's the forward type of girl. However, for the boy, he didn't know what to do when in fact that it might be something out of a visual novel script. He knows that possibly, Yasunori might cover his blunder and might be going here after him.

 _'I know that you can make it here, Yasunori.'_ Unbeknownst to him, the other co-worker is far from the right destination, causing him to sweat more.

Meanwhile at Tadakuni's home, he didn't know that his sister was a friend of Yukiho, in which its a mystery while Imouto saw a message coming from that girl. She checks the phone, causing her to be in shock that the older brother in a pizza man attire and the Otonokizaka second year student, still wearing her school uniform have finally met, _'This idiot is too lucky to be in the same scenario with Honoka-chan!'_

* * *

 **Funky Girls' Special: Guest**

At the park, Yanagi, Ikushima and Habara were looking at the scenarios in which causing the ringleader to sigh in relief that there is no highschool boys at sight, especially the "walking target" Karasawa. Clicking her tongue, she leans her back against the bench while looking at her wristwatch.

"Ummmm Yanagin," Habara looks at her, "Who are we waiting for?"

"A special guest of this show!" The girl replies in full confidence, raising her fist in the air, "This will give us a boost in ratings that we'll even surpass those trying hard highschool boys!"

"Yeah!" Ikushima agreed as usual, "Why are they being crossed with the Love Live cast anyway? Because they schooled in an all boys institution? They don't fit in that even Toshiyuki is just a forced character to begin with and of all the people, he's paired with Nozomi Toujou!"

 _'Ummm... You guys are still complaining after the previous chapter is being updated,'_ Habara closed and groaned as she sweat dropped, hearing both Yanagi and Ikushima wanted to be in the same roof as those highschool boys of Sanada North High.

"Our special guest of our program would be..." Yanagi points at the certain black haired girl, who was seeping in dark aura surrounding her, lowering her head and blank eyes can be seen, causing Habara to sweat because knowing this girl due to the fact that she's an acquaintance of hers, she pokes the short haired girl, whispering.

"I don't even think that its a good idea if she's going to be our special guest."

"Come on Habara! If things are going out of control, then we can have you as our secret weapon to calm her down."

 _'That would only make things worse and that's not helping the situation here at all! I know that Yassan in that aura means trouble to all the girls, if they went near to that certain highschool boy with glasses!'_

"Habara," Ikushima then sees the Literary Girl, or better known as Yassan, asking some girls in a cold voice when secretly, she sees Hidenori talking to Umi during his time at the bridge and not at his usual standby place, the riverbank, "I really think that we need you for this one."

"Ehhhh?! What you mean by that Ikushima"

"The Archdemon must be released!"

 _'I want to prove Toshiyuki that I'm no longer the demon that he sees before and I'm no longer "that" anymore!'_

Yanagi then would realize one thing. If that happens, its history repeats itself all over again, when she saw the Overly Cautious Girl, running for her life with Yassan, running like an infected Zombie, trying to bite her victim, hearing that girl screaming. She was sweating too, that she finally listens to Habara for once and even Ikushima didn't protest as well..

"Lets look for a friendlier one."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Well, knowing that I've wrote Tadakuni and Honoka together would be somewhat a bit funny that I wanted him to get the last laugh, because its mostly that his sister gets it always, (Like that episode of those three boys in the arcade, trying to get the teddy bear as a price, only for his sister getting the last laugh by lifting and shaking the machine.). I wanted to give him the screen time equally like Hidenori and Yoshitake, who got it lots. I hope that I got their characters right and yes, before of this happen, I would likely to write the Last Week arc after this chapter, how exactly happened to our favorite highschool boys of Sanada North High and even those two boys in Sanada West High. Tell me what you think about it guys and if you like this story fave and follow it as well.**


	4. Ep 3: Last Week Arc (Part 1)

**A/N: This is it! Chapter four is here! Now, chapter three was two weeks from now. In this chapter, this was last week when they wanted to know about μ's and their idol profile and even negotiate via chat. So, the ridiculousness begins... Now!**

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Dreams**

Four boys Hidenori, Yoshitake, Motoharu and Mitsuo were just killing the time for a moment before the class will start. It was seeping with seriousness as they are looking at one another, while giving their best to remember what are they dreaming. Yoshitake smirked, giving a sly look to the red head, while he countered by narrowing his sight against them. Filling himself with confidence, he asked and trying to take a guess.

"Mitsuo-kun, do you remember your dream? I bet that you are just reading erotic doujinshi, imagining yourself as the protagonist with a harem. Pervert~"

Gritting his teeth at that remark, he only gave him a blank look and retorted, "That's not even close and I don't know if I did remember or not."

"Ah!" Motoharu hammered his fist to his left hand, while he thinks that he got the answer, "You are wearing a girl shoes during your elementary days and showing me some of your secrets in your cellphone?"

"That was in the past and don't even bring that up ever again!"

"I got it!" Hidenori gave a thumbs up and then fixing his glasses, "You thought that you have good luck that you even have a "toilet paper"!"

"You are not even there when I was taking a dump at the convenience store!" Mitsuo stood up, ranting that they are just making him the laughing stock, "Why is this about me?! We are discussing if you guys remembered your dreams!"

"Oh, about that?" Yoshitake crosses his arms, looking at the group while trying to be serious as while, as Hidenori was a bit annoyed by the actions his best friend did. He then has an idea as he stood, went behind Mitsuo and rubbing his head, acting like he's a fortune teller, "Let's discuss about our dreams by the guide of our crystal ball." Then, he hummed, chanting in a Buddhist prayer.

"Oi! Why is my head being treated like a crystal ball?! Cut it out Yoshitake!" The red head replied in annoyance. But, his complaints were all fallen into deaf ears as Hidenori raised his hand, while all of a sudden, the door was slide open, revealing to be Karasawa, who revealed to be sweating as he sits down in a vacant seat, lowering his head to which they can tell that he got a problem. Yoshitake stood up and noticed that Karasawa had a problem before he went closer to his location and so many others, leaving Mitsuo behind as always.

"So Karasawa, you seem to have a problem," replied to his fellow student council member Motoharu, trying to analyze his trouble's, "What's the problem?"

"You can tell us," Yoshitake wanted to help him as well, when they were together as a group, aside from Hidenori and Motoharu of course when Tadakuni was out after he got ejected from a German Sulpex from his very own sister before, "We are all ears."

"We are always there for you," Hidenori said with a satisfying smirk, to which that he really did help him as well, although that he used him as a bait for Imouto to bully with sometimes. This makes Karasawa to open up his problems to his good set of friends as he nodded and then takes a deep breath while he was trying to remember how he dreamt of someone or something... This is it and the moment of truth that he was looking forward like forever. Now, he spoke up as his friends were expecting something that normal high school boys would do. However...

"I was dreaming that hoping that I would buy few chocolates for me to eat and never throw them like waste before."

Everyone was shocked before they face faulted that it wasn't about µ's or any of the girls at all. But it was like from an episode that he met those girls who are trying to bully him. Mitsuo at the background, he only has a gloomy aura because he was ignored.

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Prank Calls**

Tadakuni was smiling a bit that, he was doing a great job at his pizzeria workplace as if that he was having a lucky day like he was taking a break from being beaten up by his little sister whom the girl always accused him for stealing her underwear and even bra, to which that his best friends Hidenori and Yoshitake are doing the same thing. He was using his cellphone for playing videos games, listening to music and using the internet for reading manga. Ringing, he immediately answered the call and answered. Currently, it was lunch break.

"Hello, what's up?"

"Ummmm..." It has a girl voice that he can recognize and yet, it was cute causing him to blush for a moment before trying to regain composure, "Is this Tadakuni-kun?"

"Yeah, this is Tadakuni speaking. Who is this please?" However, he was trying to keep his cool voice, while trying not to break from silliness.

Before he can respond, the caller screamed and then hanged up, which causes the boy to freak out and even throws the phone, to which he didn't know that someone is getting it. Clenching his chest, he huffed and sweat beads appeared around his forehead as he wondered who that person is, _'What the hell is that?! Who IS that?!'_ He was huffing and hopes that they would listen to him. However, he did hear that its a cute girl voice and he wanted to hangout with his friends and discuss on who that person is.

Few hours later at the Park...

"You just got a prank call!" Hidenori grabbed Tadakuni by the collar, giving him a furious look as Yoshitake would then have to think if this was one of his sister's mischievous ideas. Tadakuni glared back at the glasses boy, scoffing.

"Hidenori, if that was a prank call, that person would have given me a death threat."

"Idiot! Do you want to reach that point? We are helping you out here man!"

Yoshitake would hear the two arguing about who is right or wrong. Before things would be getting out of hand, he heard his phone ringing and causing Hidenori to get worried since he knew that his brother had experienced it before and glanced, calling him out before letting Tadakuni go. The black haired boy however, he would fix himself and asked the blonde.

"Aren't you going to answer that Yoshitake?"

"Don't Yoshitake!" Hidenori bellowed, trying to stop him as he reached his hand against his shoulder. Then the blonde was actually looking at them, raising his eyebrow and crossed his arms, as they can still hear his phone ringing. Tadakuni asked him once more.

"Aren't you going to check who is calling you?"

"Yeah! Tadakuni has a point!" All of the sudden, Hidenori agreed to the boy and then hoping that it wasn't just a prank call. The blonde felt confused if he should just pick it up or not. Sighing in defeat, he gets his phone as he answered it to which Hidenori was sweating and feeling not good. As for Tadakuni, he would just observe and seeing if this was a prank that Hidenori claimed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Yoshitake-kun?" Its a woman's voice that he heard as the two were just hoping that its not a prank and it would be a scream. Cautiously, he would listen who that is and asked back.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?"

 _'Good job Yoshitake! Don't get fooled by a sweet voice of a woman. Who knows what evil lies within her mind!'_ Hidenori gave a thumbs up and smiles, seeing that the boy was getting the momentum. Tadakuni though, he looks at his facial expressions as he seems that it would be likely his sister. However...

"I'm Kotori Minami by the way Yoshitake-kun. Sorry for the sudden call, though your sister was a fan of mine and she gave me your number."

Yoshitake remained silent after the caller introduced as Kotori, to whom he wondered if this was a joke, prank or not. Yet, he thinks that its a fake and he was sweating that, he was having a request from his sister that he should make friends with her, in order for her and her friends to become VIP's and kicking him out of the opportunities to come. He was thinking that he's lucky or another bad luck. Hidenori called him out and causes him to snap out of his trance.

"Who is that Yoshitake?"

Kotori, on the other line, she can hear Hidenori screaming for his friend to who is the one calling him and instantly hanged up the phone to which the boy tries to call her. He didn't know that she's actually keeping herself a secret to his friends because they might be "crazy" fans, although her group µ's were extremely known. He was extremely nervous as of now, with a very flabbergasted reaction.

 _'This is bad! Why is my sister giving my phone number to strangers and why is that Kotori Minami is the one calling me? Is there an ulterior motive that my sister wanted to take orders from her and possibly me? They are not even close as friends, but as fans only! She's crazy!... Wait a minute, where did she get her number anyway?!'_

"Oi Yoshitake," Tadakuni tapped his feet and looks at the boy, "Was that a prank call?"

However, Yoshitake has a guilty look on his face as he was smiling, yet it was very awkward to which the two wanted to know of what exactly happened to the call. Yet, he only gave them assurance, "That was my mother, calling me to do some extra chores soon at the house, if my sister ain't there," He just called Kotori, his mother.

Yet, Hidenori punched him in the gut as he was pissed because its too weird and Yoshitake was sent to the air a bit, before falling down to the ground, "No mother would have a teenage and cutesy voice! If that's the case, then its a prank!" There was a sign that says, -However, Tadakuni might be feeling suspicious about Yoshitake's words.-

* * *

 **Highschool Boys and Chat Rooms**

Motoharu was at the computer shop as he was doing his student council work and there was internet where he might be needing some help of Karasawa and the Vice President, to which that the President was being lazy as usual. Focused, he saw that there was a Chat Room for his group as he was scanning and hopes that his pals might be there. For now, he entered the said random chat room.

"Huh?" He noticed by there was a picture of a blonde haired boy to which he thinks that its either Yoshitake or the lazy ass President. He assumes that its the icon. Suddenly, he saw some usernames and he reads, "Im_Jack (Hidenori), Dacaptain (Yoshitake), Normal_Boy (Tadakuni), IAmYoung17 (Vice President), Hiddensecrets (Karasawa), DQRules (President), Futureofgoodluck (Nozomi), Haraxho (Eli)..." There were lots of them as they are actually at the official µ's web site as they have a chat room and even chatting the members themselves. He groaned that the lazy ads was there as well. However, he doesn't know the last two though.

 **-Bobiin entered the chat room-**

 **Bobiin: Hello everyone.**

 **Im_Jack: Yo!**

 **Dacaptain: Sup Bobiin?**

 **IamYoung17: That's a weird name though.**

 **Normal_Boy: Who's in the right mind would name that?**

 **Hiddensecrets: I feel sorry for the person who has that username.**

 _'My nee-chan usually gave that username to me, because her friends suggested that to her and forcing me to accept it, even that hurts my pride,'_ Motoharu thought, as he was blushing from that said username and he wanted to stand up against her, when she's going to far. But her can't because he has to respect elders, even if its an abuse. Instantly, he typed while trying to regain his pride.

 **Bobiin: To those who complain... I DIDN'T NAME THIS USERNAME! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT IF IT WAS ME!**

 **DQrules: Calm down Bobiin-san, you are causing a ruckus in this chat room.**

 **Futureofgoodluck: In fact, you are in a µ's chat room. You should behave because it might cause trouble.**

 **Im_Jack: Oi, we should feel Bobiin~ welcomed.**

 **Haraxho: Oh yeah, you are right Jack! Lets all give a warm welcome for...**

 **Everyone: BOBIIIIIIINNNNN~!**

Motoharu slammed his head on the table, crimson red on his cheeks and holding at the back of his head tight, gripping and seething his teeth from total embarrassment. Gloomy aura surrounds his background, knowing that its his friends that are only and not even the two µ's girls are helping him. After all, they are strangers and then he might wonder, ' _How come that my friends are in this chat room and why there are two usernames that are acting moderators of this chapter?'_ Before that, he fumed, because knowing them and giving hints that its them, only via chat and not in person doesn't make them count as friends in real life, but only online friends which is a fifty fifty. Sometimes later, he decided to type in and raising his head while looking at the computer screen.

 **Bobiin: Hey, thanks god giving me a warm welcome in this chat room. Please take care of me!**

 **Haraxho: Impressive that you are formal Bobiin-san.**

 **Futureofgoodluck: Oh~ Usually, High School Boys are very rowdy, even in the internet. Good job, Bobiin-san~**

 _'Bobiin-san, is that even my legit nickname and why generalizing the High School Boys?! My sister's damn heretic friends! They put me to damn shame once again,'_ Shaking, he seems to wonder of who is this "Haraxho" person or whatever that is. He can't even stand up against his sister or even her friends. How much more of strangers, especially female to which he doesn't know. He saw that this person, whom he believe might be Yoshitake typing.

 **Dacaptain: Don't worry Bobiin, I'm sure that you'll get used to it even in chat rooms.**

 **Im_Jack: You'll have more adventures to come soon with us here!**

After sometime of the ridiculousness of the chat room, with the involvement of his friends, Motoharu sighed in relief that he doesn't have to be called by that insipid of a username anymore. While he was done of doing some of the student council work along with Karasawa and the Vice President online without the lazy one doing anything. He noticed that there is a PM on his cellphone, which belong to his profile.

 ** _From: (Unknown)_**

 ** _To: Bobiin_**

 ** _Re: Hello_**

 ** _You seem to be different in your picture on Twitter and you look like a delinquent indeed. But upon reading your profile, you seem to be having the grasp of having a good grammar and yet, I'm impressed because some people like you aren't good at school. Knowing that you are a member of the student council, I wanted to meet with you next week. Tell your friends about it and I don't want anyone of you getting late because time is precious to me. If you want to know my name, you have to find out yourself as I don't want to be exposed in the public, knowing the Otaku community, they'll give you hell._**

Upon realization, Motoharu remained silent as his sister was glancing, wondering if he'll cook dinner, "Oi Motoharu, are you gonna cook dinner? Because damn, I'm too hungry! You've been dazing at the computer for a whole hour. I wanted it... Now!"

 _'First the message, now my sister again. We do get along, but I'm hoping that I'll be okay,'_ Motoharu sighing as he stood up, for them to cook dinner as usual after shutting down the computer, closing the files. Ever since Mino knows that he's a good cook, she wants him to do it daily. There was a dialogue that says, -He didn't know that he chats with Eli Ayase and hopes that his sister doesn't know it or...-, -Jealousy ignites and he might be in big trouble.-

* * *

 **Funky Girls' Special: Song**

Yanagi was going home, tired and wondering where the heck are Ikushima and Habara would be. Sighing, she noticed that Karasawa was wearing earphones, leading his way back home as he was listening to music and as usual, he would want to avoid any sights of Habara or he called her as Archdemon. Seeing him on her location, she called him, trying to get capture his attention to her.

"Toshiyuki! Oi Toshiyuki!"

"Hmmm?" The boy glanced, noticing that Yanagi was calling him, trying to get her attention to him. Noticing her, he decided to humor her as he went near to her, asking, "What is it?"

"Where are heck are my friends?! What did you do to them?!"

"I didn't do anything to them and there is no way that I'm hanging out with Habara."

He noticed that there are few bushes in the city as he can see it rustling and shaking, he points at that, believing that both Ikushima and Habara are there, "There is the answer of your question. Now if you excuse me." He was going to leave, until the two popped out of nowhere, causing Yanagin to scream, clenching her chest while sweating profusely and leans against the wall. He was surprised. Ikushima and Habara were singing a µ's song called Aishiteru Banzai and Karasawa instantly left the scene, when the brown haired girl sings, believing that she sings that for him.

"Eh?" Habara was dense to believe that the boy was flustered and they stopped singing, "Does mean... Toshiyuki-kun loved my voice?" She blushes when she imagined that Karasawa left, while smiling, loving her voice and sticking it in his memory. However, Yanagi and Ikushima sweat dropped.

 _'It's the exact opposite...'_

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter four. I admit, this has got to be my toughest chapter, especially the episode I made called "Highschool Boys and Chat Rooms". With Nozomi and Eli there online, it would be very difficult to time the flow of the comedy and believable process of the episode, due to the fact that I made them as acting moderators of the chat, which I made some laughs about the "Bobiin" part, which I gave the reference and idea that it was Mino's friends gave her that idea and instantly agreeing it, even threaten him if he doesn't agree. Heck, even that PM that Eli gave to him, as I would see that she's checking his profile just in case. I gave my all for the comedy though. Yes, Yoshitake needs some love sometimes. XD. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time and I'll do my fullest efforts to make this story enjoyable.**


	5. Ep 4: Last Week Arc (Part 2: Idol Side)

**A/N: This is the final arc of Last Week. Now, this should be in mix of the idols and the boys. This is it and get ready for the hilariousness of both Sanada North High and Otonokizaka students to interact soon. This is more on the idols side for now and I'm trying to fit them with the Daily Lives comedy style.**

* * *

 **Idols and Ideas**

At the second year classroom, the best friend trio Honoka, Umi and Kotori were bored as always as they are planning to have a concert in an all boys school, which got the idea of the optimistic girl. Though, the two were just facing her if this would be a good suggestion. They are just like the trio of the Funky Girls and the main cast of Danshi. The energetic teen stood up.

"I have an idea for a µ's concert!"

"And what's the suggestion you got Honoka?" Umi raised an eyebrow as she was cautious against her antics once again. However, Kotori was all game to that, unless that its safe. Yet, Honoka seems to have heard about this from her sister, Yukiho, via Tadakuni's Imouto.

"Lets have a concert at Sanada North High! That's during the Cultural Festival!"

"Wait, an all boys school?!" Umi heard of it and was flustered because she thinks that there are no girl fans in it. But, little did they know that Sanada East High, an all girls school will collaborate with them. She thinks too much as she was taken back, covering her mouth, "I don't want to do that and I'm disagreeing with it!"

"Come on Umi-chan!" Honoka frowned and feels that there is an opportunity to know new friends, new people, "Not all boys from an all boys school are that bad. Its more for the sake of µ's and adding more on the fan base."

"Not only that," Kotori points up and even agrees with the cheerful girl, while she does want to make friends with guys as well, unless that they are well mannered, stated by her mother, "I'm sure that its going to be a promotion." Umi sweat dropped, sighing that their plans are going to continue.

 _'Well, we are from an all girls school and I'm sure that an all boys school would agree to see us performing live...'_ There was an exclamation point on top of her head and like a dignified girl, she wanted to protect the dignity of a woman's pride, _'Wait, they are high school boys and knowing this...'_ She blushed when she's thinking of something, '.. _.They might think something perverted like panties and such,'_ She holds her head and screamed at the top of her lungs and was freaking out, _'Ahhhhh! I can't get married properly!'_

"Calm down Umi-chan!" Honoka instantly went behind her as she covered her mouth while Kotori closed her eyes and chuckled nervously in the sight of these, sweat dropped. The ginger added, trying to reprimand her, "Think of it as a special charity. That way, there will be more fans to come in the place." Though, she muffled and trying to wiggle her way out of her grasp while Kotori tries to contribute for them.

"Girls, I have an idea for the attires that we are wearing."

"Oh?" Honoka instantly let go of Umi's mouth, who was huffing and gasping for air, while the leader was smiling, "What attire to wear by the way Kotori-chan?"

"Since that its gonna be a cultural festival, we are gonna be wearing..." In an instant, she's showing a maid attire, to which that some of the Otonokizaka girls are actually in Sanada North High before when Ringo and the blonde president were fighting, although that he didn't lay a hand on her. They told them that the place was rowdy and fun, giving an idea for a concert. While Honoka was surprised, Umi wanted to die in embarrassment because even if that she's a µ's member for a long time, she seems to be blushing to perform in front of high school boys and possibly, only then besides their fans... However, there are female fans coming there.

"Ummmm," The leader was fanning Umi, who fainted thanks to Kotori's idea as she's gonna be unconscious for awhile, "I think that Umi-chan was falling asleep after all," She replied in a dense manner, thinking that she's stressed which that's absolutely correct. However, the Bird sweat dropped at that statement.

 _'I think that your definition of "asleep" means that she's uncomfortable with my idea that leads to unconsciousness.'_

* * *

 **Idols and Advices (Nico's Problems)**

Scratching her hair, Nico was frowning that as she's lost for awhile before going to school, she was called a kid as usual due to her appearance as a loli and thinks, ' _These idiots think that I'm a kid thanks to my body structure and height!'_ Huffing, she slammed her fists against the table making Eli and Nozomi stopped chatting for awhile and went to the pigtailed girl. The blonde haired girl patting her shoulder and asked.

"Nico, you seem to think deep. Is there something wrong?" There was no response, because her eyes meant jealousy of their heights and chest. She grits her teeth, when focusing on it.

'Why do they have bigger chest than I am!? I want to know their secret, especially Nozomi's!'

"Uhhh," Nico chuckled and closing her eyes while sweat beads formed in her forehead, while trying to find words to say. However, the violet haired girl was tapping her feet and crossing her arms, smirking.

"Nicocchi~ We've seen you like that for minutes now. Tell us or you'll receive a very good washi washi..." She gestures her arms and hands are now acting that, it groped in the air causing the short girl to be shaking in fear. But, it only added when Nozomi cackled like a witch, "... Coming from me, hihihihi~"

That response causes the short girl to tremble, as she was deciding to back off due to that aura that she felt. Before she can escape, the mischievous smile came from Nozomi's face appeared even more as she's behind her all of a sudden. Nico yelped when the older girl instantly touched her chest, making her face burn in embarrassment and shouts, "Ahhhhh! Let me go!"

"Hmmmm~ Are you gonna tell me and Elicchi now~?" Nozomi asked in a sluttish manner, teasing her as her hands are enjoying of groping her chest, making Nico squeaky when she instantly pinched something causing the little girl to squeal as the calm girl let her go while the latter is covering herself and yelled.

"Okay, I'll tell you what my problem is!"

"Don't tell," Nozomi smirked as she's satisfied that Nico confessed and telling her about her problems, as she's in need for advice. Yet, the girl already knows what she's thinking right now, "It has something to do about... The "assets", hmmmmm~?" However, Eli listened to their conversation as the modest Russian girl blushed, trying not to get through her head.

"Eh?! What are you talking about Nozomi?!" Nico was surprised, but her gestures are giving her the clue.

"You want to know how me and Elicchi got the "jugs", right~?"

 _'Nozomi, you seem to be way too blunt for Nico,'_ Eli sweat dropped because knowing that, the girl is kinda jealous of large chest and making her yelp from embarrassment. The satisfied Fortune telling cheered and gave Nico a wink and a sexy pose, hinting for a tease.

"Gotcha~!"

 _'What's with that pose Nozomi? Why are you acting like you're in a reality show on TV?'_

"What do you mean by that!?" Nico frowned at that sudden act by the girl, "I need help and advice from you because of..." She pointed at her large chest and was flustered, "... Your large breast."

 _'YOU ARE STILL WORRIED ABOUT THAT?! WE ALREADY LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE NICO!'_

"Ahhh~ I have a suggestion for you, dear Nicocchi~"

 _'DON'T ENCOURAGE HER! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN INSTANTLY AND SHE'LL BE DISAPPOINTED BY THE RESULTS!'_

"Please tell me Nozomi! So that I can show off when we are having a beach party!"

 _'SHE STILL REMEMBERED THAT PICTURES WITH HER AND HONOKA!? DOES THAT GIVE YOU PERMANENT NIGHTMARES!?'_ Eli's eyes widened as the sight was starting to get even more ridiculous. Nozomi nodded as her mischievous side is showing too much and left, to get something for her. Nico's mouth agape, sighing that she's gonna get prank too good while Eli when near to her and patted her shoulder.

"You know Nico, you shouldn't do it because that's not the Nico we know. Nozomi is just messing with you."

"Huh?" The girl shakes her head and tries to get out of her thought for a moment, while chuckling at the student council president, "What do you mean Eli?" However, the blonde ignored her questions and like a representative, she has to be the role model for the school and tries to comfort her friend.

"Think about it. Where does your "Nico-Nico Nii" persona came from? Its not about the chest, height or your body structure that makes you beautiful. Its about being true to yourself and you're doing this not only for µ's, but also for your friends family and fans."

"Eli..."

"Why are you envious about girls with large chest by the way? Just that you look more mature and more of a woman?" Eli sighed, shaking her head, "I'm giving you this as an advice. Not just a friend, but also a family member of µ's... Remember, its not only about that outer appearance that makes you a woman, its about being yourself and be truth to yourself. I know that I repeated it, but I'm making sure that it sticks through your head."

Nico then thinks about it as she was trying to remember how she wanted to become one of the girls and not being treated as a kid by many people. However, she realized that there are people that has a mature appearance, but with a childish mentality. Then, she instantly spins around and she does the Nico-Nico Nii pose and instantly hugged her, while the blonde girl patted her back.

"Thanks for that advice you gave to me Eli! As a price, a Nico-Nico hug for you!"

"I'm glad that you are happy since the Nico I know was a fighter and wanted to become the "No. 1", but not as much as Honoka."

However, when Nozomi returned, the cheerful atmosphere didn't last long as she gave her a box of drinking milk, which the girl let go of the hug with her eyes locking at the milk to which that the girl is up to her tricks again. Yet, she smiled and puts it at the table. Eli saw Nozomi with an impish personality for now, but gentle. After all, she helps everyone with a twist. She gestured her right hand and said.

"Here you go Nicocchi, the secret of "success"~"

The silent atmosphere occured to which Eli was glancing a bit at Nico's position, who was actually not in a mood about breast jokes in which Nozomi tilts her head, smiling with her eyes closed. It didn't last long, making the girl huff like an animal in heat. She instantly grabbed the milk and drinks it greedily, cupping her chest if it has process. The quarter Russian only groaned, trying to pretend that the scenario didn't happen.

* * *

 **Idol and Observation (With Literary Girl)**

Going home after class, Umi was going to the convenient store to buy some food at home or even snacks for tomorrow just in case Honoka wanted to take a break and eat. Sighing, the blue haired girl was walking at the bridge, glancing at the riverbank, revealing to be a teenage boy from North High and to her surprise, she saw an another girl, whom she believed that she's from an another school. She was confused about the scenario, thinking.

 _'What's up with her? Does she want to make friends with him?'_

However, she saw that the girl has a bookbinder in it with a file of paper, believing that she's making a light novel. Yet the boy, he must be reading a useful book. Umi grips the cellophane hard, shocked that...

 _'Ehhhh!? I thought that he's reading a useful book! He's reading manga! How come that the girl thinks that he'll help her when in fact that they just only met by coincidence!? Its like your typical "boy meets girl" situation!'_

Umi wanted to get out of here and leave them be, while it kinda reminds her of some sweet moments in those romantic movies that her friends watched. Sighing, her curiosity got her while looking at the girl's actions and the boy wearing glasses closes the book or comic and puts it in his bag, paralyzed and he can't move that the girl is still there. It was awkward and Umi would feel the same thing if she's in his shoes. Like an archer, she usually observes them carefully, while trying not to be seen.

 _'Why am I even observing them when I don't even know either of them?'_ She sighed, with her eyes half closed for a moment, _'Is it by curiosity or something how high school boys acted?'_

However, when the boy was finishing his lines like, "The wind is lonely today" or some sort of lines, Umi couldn't believe that the black haired girl was doing the same thing just to synchronize the moment. She only sweat dropped, shaking her head as she left the scene while going to her friends as usual.

The next day after her practice for archery, the blue haired lyricist of µ's went to the same place that she's observing them. Sighing, she wanted to know why that they are going to the riverbank in every Sunday, _'Its not that Honoka or Kotori would go there and relax there just in case they are stressed out,'_ Yet, she shifted her pace as she shakes her head, closing her eyes, _'Since when Honoka was stressed out? When problems come, she's gonna be finding a way to solve it.'_

Then, to her surprise, the black haired girl from her school, Sanada West High was beside her, causing Umi to glance a bit before freaking out, backing off because she might think that she's gonna be exposed and fans will be surrounding to her like crazy, acting like those paparazzi who can't give the celebrity a breather. She asked, while trying to stay cautious as hard as she could, blushing at the stranger's straight approach.

"U-u-ummm... Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I usually hang out in this place for my light novel," Before she was going to continue, she instantly recognized her demeanor, points at her in a shaky manner, "No way... Are you... Umi Sonoda of µ's!?"

 _'Shoot! She recognized me! What shall I do!? Think Umi, think!'_ Sweat beads appeared in her forehead, as the ocean maiden was trying to leave. But, her mind told her that it would be rude for a fan to know her. Sighing, she was going to introduce herself to that girl anyway, "Yeah... I'm her."

"Great!" The literature girl offers her a hand shake and it was unlikely for her to do that because even her friends, she's not acting like that. But under the circumstances, she's a fan of their music and looks at her hand, "I'm the Literary Girl, but my friends called me Yassan. Nice to meet you Umi-san."

"Uhhhh... Ummm... Likewise... Yassan. I'm uhhh, happy to see a fan along the way," Her shyness was going to take her over. However, she's blushing and tries to fight it while the girl was telling her that she's a fan of their music and was even giving her the statement that she's gonna listen it again and using it as an inspiration for her story. After a few minutes, Umi instantly left, because she can't take it anymore because of her shyness, embarrassment of her actions making Yassan confused of the situation and makes a conclusion of the atmosphere.

 _'...The wind is timid today.'_

* * *

 **Funky Girls' Special: Cards**

Today was just a normal day as usual for Yanagi, Ikushima and Habara while going to the moe girl's house for hanging out today after school. Aside from going to Karasawa's backyard to mess with him, instead, they are going to a certain home that they know. Arriving at that place, the ringleader calls him out, being a nuisance as always alongside with Ikushima.

"Oi Takahiro!"

"Taka-hiro-Kuuunnn~!"

After a few attempts of shouting, a black haired boy with eyes that are half closed opened the door, revealing to wear a black high school uniform and revealing to be from Sanada West High as he was a bit annoyed from them. Yet, he has to hold back because Habara was there as well, asking them.

"What is it now?"

"Toshiyuki is not in his home by the way," Ikushima crossed her arms and she seems to be getting that Yanagin vibe, "Any clues where is he?"

The boy, Matsumoto Takahiro was usually hanging with his friend always after school. But because of breaks, he usually stays at home. Karasawa was also his friend at the past as he faced them after he got out of his gate to open it, before closing it back. Since Habara was there, he has to answer Ikushima's question before he'll get "bullied" by the brown haired girl, making him feel uneasy.

"I'm afraid Karasawa didn't leave any clues about his whereabouts."

Yanagi got annoyed by that response, trying to control her anger and constant yelling. Calming down, Yanagi snapped her friends and smirked, which makes the poor boy to have his attention to them.

"You know Takahiro, Habara doesn't want bad liars you know especially when we are talking about Toshiyuki~" She went near to him, to which she didn't know that Habara is blushing and turned her back to them because of that hat wearing boy, "If you love your life..." She stepped back, before yelling, "... You gotta know where he is now or someone is gonna get hurt!"

Because of this, he instantly gave them money and even information, "He's with someone, who is a girl and they are discussing of things and..." Upon realization, Habara was glancing at him as she was having that "Archdemon" aura for the very first time that she doesn't want to use it at all that even Yanagi and Ikushima were shaking on fear. He was sweating bullets as of now.

 _'Don't tell me that's true Takahiro-kun? I hope that its not or you'll experience "hell"~"_

 _'Is she jealous!?'_ The three were kinda surprised, because she strongly believed that Karasawa feels in love to her. Because of that, she kinda knew about it.

After the three girls went in to a maid cafe, they saw a certain violet haired girl with turquoise eyes and in difference, she has her hair down, talking to a hat wearing boy discussing about things. Yanagi went in and then yelled, making the people there surprised.

"Toshiyuki, you are cheating Habara to this girl!? How could you do this to her! You are a punk that only plays a girl's feelings and -" The brown haired girl was beyond embarrassed as Karasawa stood up and faced her, who was amused from their antics. However, he feels too ashamed that, it's in a public place to make a scandal.

"Are those your friends, Karasawa-kun~?"

"Excuse me for a second," He instantly faced the trio, glaring at them in a stern manner, "What's up with your antics Yanagi? If you are implying that I'm dating her, no. I only coincidentally know her as a Vice President of an another school, discussing of performing at my school during school or cultural festivals." In short, he knew that she's a member of µ's in a discreet way.

After analyzing, they were too embarrassed, lowering their heads especially to Habara's case. The girl flips a card, chuckled that the card was... The Fool, followed by the Two of Wands and then... The Sun. They'll be having a friendship soon with the boys, despite that those two are having a meeting, it would be a happy one and its just an introduction.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that's the end of the Last Week Arc and I'm justifying about how the so-called meeting went through. Nonetheless, I'm going to be writing the my other version of the Cultural Festival, after the first one with the girls of Sanada East High. It would be a path, just like in the ending of the anime. What do you think of the story and tell me what you think as always. Constructive Criticism is still welcomed to those who are fans of both franchise. Oh yeah. One more thing, I'm sorry that it didn't uploaded for awhile because I was trying to make it work and make sense, adding the comedy in it.**


	6. One Shot Special: Halloween? Not

**Highschool Boys and Halloween**

Walking at the neighbourhood, the trio Tadakuni, Hidenori and Yoshitake are very bored as always while thinking what they'll do in Halloween. Out of boredom, the black haired boy then began to speak up, discussing about the day of the "scariness". They are just wearing their casual clothes because wearing a school uniform even breaks might call them crazy.

"Guys, what do you think of Halloween?"

Yoshitake and Hidenori stopped after Tadakuni ask that question. They are just sweating because they remembered of how that boy tells them stories, obviously the scary ones. They even glared him in a deadly way, causing Tadakuni to freeze and tries to calm the situation down as the both boys are in a very dark aura right now.

"Oi, are you planning to tell your "best" scary stories to us?" Hidenori asked with venom on his voice.

"You bastard," Yoshitake grinned in a sinister manner, cracking his knuckles to kick Tadakuni's ass because it was plain obvious that he's jealous that he can tell a scary, "You will take an opportunity to tell us your story and scare us don't you, Tadakuni?"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about and wait, you still remember that episode?"

"You're not gonna scare us now, Tadakuni!"

"Wait a second guys, what's with that hostility towards me; just because of my made up story before!?" He noticed that they are moving closer to him, while he's backing off as those two are going to prove his they can be scary than that of his story. Trying to find a way to persuade them, he was too late. He noticed that there are three girls are wearing costumes and assumed that they went shopping at Akihabara and he kinda noticed their hair color because those disguises can't distinguish that its those girls from Otonokizaka as they are just doing their stuff and trying to get some sweets, thanks to a certain ginger haired girl. The guys would then see them, while they are oh their costumes. The girls stopped, while facing the boys while they are in the middle of the street.

Luckily, Tadakuni was saved as Hidenori and Yoshitake are now seeing them.

"Oh! Its you boys from North High!" Honoka greeted them with a smile, "What cha doing out here?"

"Ahhh Kousaka-san," Tadakuni chuckled, glancing away a bit from her, blushing because he didn't expect the three second year girls from Otonokizaka in their district. He then tries to keep an eye contact on her, "What brings you here? Aren't you suppose to practice for your group and isn't this dangerous for me and my friends?"

 _'Damn right its dangerous Tadakuni!'_ Hidenori was sweating and was looking around because they are walking with each other and knowing this, he hopes that no one recognize the second year trio of μ's, _'People might get jealous and its so scary of what will happen to us if they recognize those girls!'_

"Honoka-chan," Yoshitake was feeling uncomfortable because he was thinking that at any moment, his sister might be going to obliterate him and his friends, "Don't you have busy schedules?"

"Mou!" She pouted, huffing because they are saying that idols have a hectic schedule and why was Honoka and her friends are here in the first place? She'll be explaining to them, "Just because that you are famous doesn't mean that you can't relax you know. Right, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan?" She glanced a bit, looking at her friends for agreement.

The duo nodded in agreement, as the other positive girl added, smiling at them, making the trio gulped, "Yeah. In fact, we want to spend time with close friends like you guys, aside from our μ's family."

 _'She just said it!'_ The trio were flabbergasted, sweating even more because they thought that the atmosphere changed and they didn't know that subconsciously, they are hanging out with each other.

 _'Oi! This is Halloween I tell ya,'_ Yoshitake faced Hidenori, gritting his teeth as they are trying for an escape plan, _'How come that the atmosphere changed and remember the Cultural Festival last time? We scare the hell out of those girls from East High. Why not do the same to them!?'_

"Yoshitake-kun?" Kotori tilts her head a bit because the blonde boy was thinking of a plan, before chuckling in an awkward way, scratching his head and Hidenori was annoyed, seeing his friend acting like an anti social boy that didn't talk to a girl in real life, "Are you okay? You seem to be sweating a lot of your face."

"Oh no Kotori-chan!" He tries to act so confident, yet he was very much nervous deep inside, "Its just that the wind is just hot you know?" Though, he was shaking and Tadakuni groaned, sweat dropped.

 _'Its the exact opposite Yoshitake.'_

"Tadakuni-kun?" Honoka was amused, seeing how he usually hangs out with his friends as she looks at the scenario, feeling energetic, "Is this normal for you and your friends to act like this?"

"Seems like it," He sighed, putting his hands on his pocket as they are now at the park, sitting next to each other, along with the others. But, they are still sticking together, especially when Umi was too flustered to be with Hidenori alone. After all, its the opposite sex, "We have ridiculous ideas for Halloween and usually it involves in pranking."

"Pranking?" The ginger had a wide smile on her face because she usually does it, aside from Rin or Nozomi of course, "What about it?"

Before that they could scare the girls off or the girls scaring the boys off, Hidenori noticed that something's off the hook as he looks around, there are no pumpkins or even lanterns hanging at home before he turned his head back to the group, "Uhhhhh... What month is it?"

"November Hidenori-kun," Kotori answered, until Umi was trying to give Honoka the scare of her life before the Birb asked him back, "Why?"

He instantly grabbed Tadakuni, roared with vein pops around his forehead because he's acting like from "Fists of the North Star", "Idiot, Halloween is already over and you didn't even tell me about this!" The black haired boy screamed for help as the girls sweat dropped, before Umi gritting her teeth due to how forgetful Honoka is. The ginger was chuckling and sweating due how scary the ocean maiden was, before backing off a bit against her agitation.

Yoshitake glanced a bit to Kotori and shrugged, before asking her, "Wanna have snacks?"

"I would love to Yoshitake-kun," She smiled, before sweat dropping at the sight of her friends and his, "What about our friends?"

"They are okay. They just practiced their play."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that its extremely short and no, this is just a one shot and nothing connected to the main storyline. I just wanted to see how they'll interact to one another. I kinda feel that its similar about their personalities indeed. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter for the Festival Arc. Leave your reviews, good, needs some improvement or what as long as its not nonsensical. Until next time guys. :)**


End file.
